Moments of truth
by grissteamyeyes
Summary: Sara and Warrick. First time writing these two. Songfic. Rated M. I dont own CSI but I wish did


Once in a blue moon

The dark bold italic is the song

The italic is Sara thinking

Moment of Truth

I liked working with him. Maybe it was because we are always on the same page. I am a little puzzled because at the lab I couldn't help but watch him I don't know if it is the way he moves or the way he process things, but it pecks my interest.

I remember back a couple months and realize that's when the fantasies started. It was fight night in Vegas and Molina had Killed Kain in the ring. I remember him pulling off his shirt, standing their in his wife beater while I injected mercury into the boxing gloves. I was mesmerized by the strength he had, and every time he would go in for the punch I could see his defined muscles. I have never been with a black one actually I never have even kissed one, that's what add to my curiosity and fantasies about Warrick.

I finish zipping up my coveralls and turn to him and I sneak a glance in his direction, he had a good side profile. I say I am headed to the garage to process the car if you need me. I make my voice sultry when I said that hoping he might get a hint but he doesn't even look at me.

I put my kit down and realize that the garage is to quite and I can't work with quite, so I flipped the radio on. A commercial was on so hit the scan button hoping it will stop and it will be on a decent station. I crawl under the car and the music finally starts to play, country not what I had in mind but it will have to work until I am done under her which wont be for awhile.

Hearing footsteps coming I look out from underneath car and realize it was Warrick.

Hey Sar

_Yeah _is all I said

I am done with my stuff until Hodges gets done analyzing the slimy green substance_._

So I can help you.

I could hear him opening a CD case, anything is better then country.

Thank you

No problem, I like this one particular song.

As he crawls under the car with me the melody starts to play it is pleasant and upbeat and I can fill the heat from his body and it was intoxicating. This is when he started singing along to the song he has an amazing voice and I am having trouble concentrating. So I lie there trying to work and I am listening to him sing.

_**Close your eyes make a wish**_

_**And blow out the candle light **_

_**For tonight is just your night **_

_I closed my eyes and made a wish _

_**We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night **_

_**Pour the wine, light the fire**_

_My fire is already lit, so I tell myself it is just a song. He is still working; it isn't aimed for you get over it. So I lift my hand and try to focus on getting the oil filter off._

_**Girl you wish is my command**_

_I heard him whisper and I swear he said "what is your wish" but I am not going to say anything because I might just be wishing I heard that._

_**I submit to you demands**_

_**I'll do anything, girl you need only ask **_

_God I wish I could but rejection sucks_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**Like you want me to **_

_**And I'll hold you tight **_

_**Baby all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to **_

_**When you want me to**_

_**And I won't let go **_

_**Till you tell me to**_

_I can fill the heat on my face from how red it is and I realize maybe this could really happen he is alone with me, but we are under a car that is on jacks at work. He has such a great voice and it is driving me insane. _

I need water, I go to speak but all that comes out is squeak. I start to roll out from underneath the car and he grabs my arm and says wait I need you to hear the rest of the song.

_**Girl relax lets go slow **_

_**I ain't go nowhere to go**_

_**I'm just concentrate on you**_

_**Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night**_

_I am so ready I could combust right here_

_**Throw your clothes on the floor **_

_**I'm gonna take my clothes off too**_

_I hear his breathe in my ear and he whispers I'll show you after shift _

_**I made plans to be with you**_

_Show me you mean it_

_**Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do**_

_I roll so I am facing him, so close were almost touching. I fill his breathe on my skin and it burns_

_**I'll make love to **_

_**Like you want me to **_

_Soft and slow I whisper_

_**And I'll hold you tight **_

_**Baby all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_I can fill him undoing the coveralls and I let out a gasp_

_**When you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go **_

_**Till you tell me to**_

_I fill him putting his hand on my stomach, his hand is hot and it makes the feeling all that more erotic_

_**Baby tonight is your night **_

_**And I will do you right**_

_The lazy circles he is drawing on my stomach is driving me wild and I can fill him inching closer to my breast_

_**Just make a wish on your night **_

_I have lost all coherent thoughts now that he is rubbing my right breast_

_**Anything that you ask**_

_**I will give you the love of your life**_

_2 hours until shift is over and I don't know if I can wait that long_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**Like you want me to **_

_His mouth around my nipple suckling it is making me crazy I could go right here_

_**And I'll hold you tight **_

_**Baby all through the night**_

_Oh god I though him sucking my breast felt good but know that he is lightly running his finger over my swollen bud I am not sure which is driving me the wildest._

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**When you want me to**_

_I kiss him because I am close and I don't want moan his name to loud just in case there is someone ear the garage_

_**And I will not let go **_

_**Till you tell me to**_

_I start to shudder and moan as he says my name_

Wake up Sar were here and the scene is not going to process itself. I climb out of the Denali and grab my kit. I was flustered and him asking me if I slept well didn't help. So I walked on and he asked what were you dreaming about.

I looked at him and said wouldn't you like to know!


End file.
